fall_of_the_dragonfandomcom-20200213-history
Alan Tarly
Alan "Ambitious" Tarly is the Lord of Hornhill and head of House Tarly. He also holds the titles "Lord of Hornhill", and "Protector of Hornhill". He is the son of Ormond Tarly and Samantha Tarly. Apperance Like every Tarly, they usually have a similar characteristic for there blonde hair and blue eyes. However, Kevin doesn't have blonde hair, instead an more of a brownish shade, just as his father, however still having blue eyes. As young children, Alan looked relatively normal for any children. Alan grew into a tall, broad shoulder, handsome man, with a powerful appearance. He has flashing cat-blue eyes and a smile that cuts like a knife. Personality Alan is known to respect anyone who shows him respect, being very charismatic, which aids him when making new allies and companions. Alan, however, has a fearsome reputation, regardless of anyone's social status or power, he fears none. Alan is a born warrior, with much more interest in politics and court intrigue. He takes a few things seriously. By his admission, Alan only feels truly alive when fighting or making love. Alan however at times is rash, headstrong, and angers quickly, his anger is so severe that it got him the nickname "Alan the Angry One". He is known to have little patience, and he worries about the consequences of his actions only after committing the act. A great and especially skilled warrior, Alan inspires loyalty in his men. He is bold and does not fear death. Well-loved by soldiers, Kevin is brave but headstrong, rash, and impatient. He is proud, and will not likely back down on words spoken in a drunken bravado. Kevin is as strong as a bull and fearless in battle. He loves the song of swords and considers poison to be a coward's weapon. As long as they are honest and brave, Alan can be merciful towards his defeated enemies, and he can inspire loyalty and friendship in those he spares. History Alan Tarly had a rather typical and accustomed background. Born to Ormond Tarly and Samantha Tarly., As he grew up, he had a passion for sword fighting, as it was simply natural. He easily picked up in it. However, he became a squire, undergoing several years of extensive training, learning the virtues and ways of a knight. Soon, he was a Sworn Sword, being knighted by his own father, who was Lord of House Tarly. His decision of undergoing these extensive years of training while pursuing education and such would prove advantageous. He grew, and as he grew, began to be getting better habits, develop during his Teenage and Adolescent years. smarter as he presumed his education fully, and served as the Heir to his father, Ormond Tarly, who was Lord of House Tarly. Ormond Tarly was one of House Tarly’s best lords, and Alan Tarly was ALWAYS being taught by Ormond Tarly each aspect of life, being a lord, etc. Alan Tarly was a Brilliant Administrator, Elite Sword Fighter Duelist, Outstanding Strategic Warfare Commander, Great Political Figure, Very Charismatic, Great Lancer, Expert Critical Thinking, Fabulous Decision Making, and Highly Educated man. Alan Tarly’s biggest inspiration was his father, as he always supported him, and taught him. He knew that if he wanted a bright and successful future, his father was the key to unlocking it. Soon, however, as Alan Tarly continued the role of being the heir to Ormond Tarly, his father suddenly became severely ill, and a few weeks later, Alan Tarly stood beside the deathbed which his father, Ormond Tarly laid in. Alan Tarly had cheeks rolling down his face, however, his father gave him wise words and advice, telling him that HE was now the Lord of House Tarly. The future would lay in his hands, and Alan Tarly buried his father at Hornhill, with all honors. Alan Tarly is greatly depressed, and saddened by the passing of his father, however, he held his head high. Alan knows he shall and MUST continue the tradition, and legacy of both his father and House Tarly. He may be nervous, though he has courage and determination, as anything he now does onward, is in honor of his father. He relies on his education, talents, and teachings from his father, as Alan now has a long journey to pursue. He has simple intentions, such as improving House Tarly both in the economy, and their military. He plans on gaining several more allies and wants to assure the well being of House Tarly and Hornhill. Overall, he is striving for full success for House Tarly. With the personality, talents, and education which Alan has received, his future and success for being Lord are very high. For now, though, the future of House Tarly lies in Alan Tarly's hand, and it is up to him to continue and make history, where his adventure and journey waits... Category:RP Characters